You're Weak
by Clueless Naruto-kun
Summary: Complete! When her crying turned to sniffles he turned her towards him. “You're weak,“ Sasuke whispered, brushing his lips against her own in the process. “but I've always wanted a weakness.”
1. It Hurts, A Lot

-1A/N: I know, I know. I should be writing another chapter to Heaven Ain't So Sweet, but I have writers block. Don't blame my lame brain, please! I need a little more time with that chapter, my beta's being a bit slower then usual. That chapter will be sometime next month.

**Listening to**: Lily Allen - Smile

**Your Weak**

_It Hurts, A lot_

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Blood ran like mini steams down a pale hand that hung limply at the pale woman's side. Well over a dozen stray kuni lay around her. "G-Gomen Neji-nii-san. . . It seems I missed one." The brunette male looked at the woman in front of him, his face completely void of any emotion.

The younger of the two smiled weakly and pulled out the opposing weapon lodged in her arm. "Hinata. . . Get that cleaned up and hurry home, it's going to snow soon." He turned away and hurried away from the training ground, afraid his emotionless mask would be broken if he looked at her broken figure any longer.

Hinata nodded at his turned back and leaned against a tree in the clearing. A hiss of pain escaped clenched teeth as she sat down, pulling out a circular container. Lavender tinted eye scanned the trees around her, searching for any human life. Once she was completely sure no one was near she unzipped her jacket, if not a little reluctantly. A non-life threatening wound was uncovered as she pulled down the right sleeve. A small, whispered 'oww' left her lips as she down looked at it.

As expected from training with Neji the cut was clean cut, but it was also meant it was pretty deep. If she had been any other girl she cursed up a storm, but it was improper from the Hyuga heiress speak in such manner. A small whimper left her seemingly calm body as she reached around and pulled out a small container of ointment and bandages. "I hope this doesn't scar." She muttered.

- -

"Pathetic." Sasuke wasn't happy. His alarm clock didn't go off, so instead a very happy, hyper ANBU came to wake him up. Then a petty medic nin came to his door, latching onto the ANBU. It wasn't his cup of tea, that was for sure.

The fuming Uchiha then decided he could release his extra burning hate in a full on training session instead of being put in prison for getting rid of two of Kohana's best ninja. His ANBU captain had decided to take the day off so he had no clue what to do today. It was a rare occasion for his captain to take a day off, so what was left of his social life was very slim.

His team consisted of non other then his Genin team, Naruto and Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, a girl name Mistuki and their mysterious captain. Even being a genius Sasuke couldn't guess who their captain was. She was female, for obvious reasons, breasts. She was smart to say the least. The only person who knew who she was, was Shikamaru, who was her voice to her team. None of the team had ever heard her talk, other then Shikamaru who talked to him before and after missions to discuss mission plans. Her hair and eye color were covered by the tiger mask and the added hood on her ANBU uniform. When the team (minus Shikamaru) had fought over who they thought it was. The only females left on the rookie nine was Hinata and Tenten. They had ruled out Hinata, she was to shy to be their captain. Their captain was very strong, and according to Sakura, Hinata wouldn't wear such cloths. Mentally Sasuke had agreed and added another she's to weak to their growing list. Tenten would be a perfect candidate if she wasn't a jounin. Mistuki had helped rule out the rest of the ninja the team knew, and once more the team was left with a big pile of nothing. Sasuke had stopped pondering after the last 'fight' the team had had a week ago.

Near sunset it began to snow. Temperature began to drop, and Sasuke was forced to begin his way home, dirty and now damp. With a scowl he began his was through the trees. After a few minutes of calm walking her walked by another clearing, spotting a slumped figure sitting under a tree, now lightly covered in the frozen flakes of water that made it through the tree branches above her.

It wasn't his nature to help anyone, but it natural for his curiousness to take over from time to time, anyway, this girl was in his usual training area. The ground crunched under his feet as he walked over to her, taking his time. Without as much as a word the Uchiha avenger crouched down in front of the girl and pushed her bangs away from her face. "Hyuga heiress." He breathed out, watching the girl shiver in her sleep.

Male hormones was a thing Sasuke was not used to, even if his fan girls were clinging onto his at all chances in revealing clothing. He didn't find them attractive in anyway shape or form. Not that the Hyuga was attractive, but with her damp jacket hanging off her arm, revealing a curvy form that no one could have known about.

A cold metal bit into the side of his neck, above his life line. Immediately his Sharingan activated. His now blood red eyes watched the female in front of him open her activated eyes and attempt a glare. "Uchiha-san?" Confusion wrote itself over her face as she stared at him, a small blush appearing on her face at the closeness between them.

"Hyuga."

Hinata gulped and removed the kuni from his skin. "G-gomen, I d-didn't k-know it was you." By the end of her sentence she was whispering. Sasuke scowled and moved closer to her, trying to prove a new point. "Stop stuttering Hyuga before I make it appointed to make you stop." Hinata, once again, blushed brightly and pushed herself against the tree to get away from him. Her eyes wandered to everything so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Hai Uchiha-san. . ."

Sasuke scoffed and stood up, looking down at her with blood colored eyes. "Your weak Hyuga. You'd never be a challenge to someone at my level." He glared down at her and turned to leave, sticking his hands in his pockets.

When he reached the edge of the clearing he turned to look at her scornfully. "D-don't underestimate me Uchiha-san." She whispered before she sent and handful of kuni at him. Again, the avenger scoffed and dodged them, his hands still in his pockets. "Haven't I had it clear that your weak? I'm ANBU baka." With cold eyes he watched her tremble before disappearing in a swirl of lavender. "Che."

- -

It hurt. She didn't know why, but Sasuke's words hurt her. It would have hurt if any one of her team members had said that, right. She knew she didn't like Sasuke, not even a little bit! He was rude, and conceded, even if he was a great installment to her ANBU team. If Sakura or Ino had called her weak she would have felt hurt, right. Of course!

She had made it home and as soon as she walked through the door she was greeted by a worried Neji, even if he didn't show it very much. She apologized and hurried up to her room, walking by her younger sister and her father's training session. Hinata just wasn't in the mood to watch them tonight.

That night Hinata went to sleep with muddled thoughts and for some off reason a heavy heart.

- -

Today was a better start for Sasuke to say the least. His (new) alarm clock actually went off when he set it to, and (thank lord) Naruto and Sakura didn't show up at his door step, but Ino did.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!!" And their went there went his good morning. Ino frowned cutely as he slammed the door in her face. "Awww, Sasuke-kun! Leader-sama won't be happy if we're late." Loudly, she banged on his door. Well until Sasuke opened the door a couple minutes later and she ended up almost hitting the Uchiha in the forehead. His hand caught her wrist as he glared at her. "Weren't you the one that said we'd be late?" Ino pouted, looking up longingly at him. Sasuke's eye twitched and he let go of her hand as if it were on fire.

"Come on." He muttered, closing his door and walking away from the house, Ino in tow.

- -

"Leader-sama! Leader-sama! Leader-sama!" Naruto screamed, scaring some birds in the trees away. She turned to him, eyeing him wearingly behind her mask. Shikamaru, lazily answered for her. "What do what Naruto?" The blonde pouted and crossed his arms in front of him. "I wanted to see if she'd answer, no you Shikamaru!"

Hinata sighed and looked around. Nine minutes ago she had sent Ino to get Sasuke, since she didn't know if she could face him today alone. She'd make damn sure they'd never be alone together.

And right on time, Ino and Sasuke showed up. Hinata smiled behind her mask and looked around, happy to see everyone at attention now. Shikamaru sighed and looked around as well.

"The mission today is a simple C rank. About a mile out of here there a small town, Okka. We are sent here for information about a crime organization that has been in the work for a few months. No fights, nothing but the finding out information about this origination, as troublesome as it is."

Hinata nodded and looked around once more. Even if her mask was on the whole team knew she was staring. Hinata smiled at the awareness of her team and lifted her hand in the air.

"Start the mission!" She and Shikamaru barked out, and then the training grounds were empty.

**A/N**: I know that your thinking, Hinata ALREADY likes Sasuke?! That a big no! She just is, in her own little way, mad at Sasuke for saying what he did and a little hurt.


	2. Welcome To Kimino Territory

**A/N**: Well my dear reader's, I'm ashamed of myself. I was so tired my the end of the first chapter that I never read back through it, and when I went through it last night I noticed all the stupid little mistakes. I'm not happy with myself, and my beta isn't to be found until next month on the 8th and I still don't know if she'll be able to help me then, so my search for a beta is on! If you interested then please, please, contact me at hemi. please and thank you!

I'm going to try to update as much as possible, but I'm back in school (THANK KAMI!) on the 8th and I highly doubt that these next couple weeks will be laid back. I'm thanking God that I'm almost done with school, only a few more years left! Also, I like to read fan fiction as well as write it. (I'm in love with Dark Knight by Digital Skitty, Stronger by Ink Child, and Dirty Little Secret by xx Peppermint Twist xx. If you like Hinata these story's are going to blow your mind!!) Sadly, I'm also a lazy Myspace addict, I'm on constantly. I find it very hard to multi-task, I can't even walk and eat at the same time. . . .

**Oh, and thank you to my reviewers. I am very happy you like my story!**

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer. I won't and never will own Naruto or the characters. I do own Mistuki and the plot.

**Listening to**: T.A.T.U. - Loves Me Not

**Your Weak**

Welcome to Kimino Territory

"I'm going to kill her."

Sasuke's day was not going well, if not worse then yesterday. There was no pretty girl sleeping under a tree in his favorite training ground, and even worse, he couldn't go train at the moment.

"Oh shut it Sasuke-teme, you not the only in a girl's kimono." A pretty blonde 'girl' stood next to him, pouting cutely. "It is an undercover mission," A growl came from the pale black haired 'girl' next to Naruto. "and anyways," The blonde smirked at Sasuke evilly. "you look _pretty_ Sasu." He laughed as pure hate leaked off the 'female' next to him.

"_Naruto! Stop playing around! You two should already be in town by now." _Sakura's voice buzzed in both their ear, causing Naruto to flinch.

"Fine, fine Sakura-chan."

- -

Hinata burst into giggles as soon as the team split up. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke were not happy with her, that was easy to see. It hadn't been the original plan to torture them like this, but it turned out well, and Sasuke deserved it.

_Hinata_ was innocent in the matter, but _Leader-sama _wasn't. It was just another reason why hiding her identity was a good thing. Originally it had been her father idea to hide her identity. Hinata had been very confused about it to say the least. They had been very careful who they told. Only Shikamaru, Tsundae, and her father, and of course herself knew.

After her first A rank mission she understood. It had been more of test then a mission in the Cloud of all places. After a long, tiring month there she proved herself to be worthy of ANBU and a year later, on her 20th birthday she became an ANBU captain. It was one of the best days of her life, even if the only person that she knew that congratulated her was Shikamaru, but she could see it in her father's eyes that he was proud in some way.

"Okay, no more spacing off." She removed her mask, patting herself on the back for sending the rest of the team in groups. With Byakugan activated she quickly shed her cloths and changed into a black kimono with simple lavender flowers embroidered in different areas. Unknown to the eyes of others, there were multiple weapon's hidden in and underneath the kimono for protection, Tenten's obsession was starting to rub off on her. While she walked to one of the many entrances of Okka she took her hair out of the simple hair-tie, and for a finishing touch applied a jutsu to hide hey eye color, turning the dusty white to a forest green hazel, speckled with brown, just before she reached the gate.

Hinata walked around, acting like a normal woman shopping. It wasn't always that she got to go out just to look around. Being ANBU captain meant she had missions almost everyday, not that she was complaining, and if she did go shopping it was for new weapons or food for herself. She rarely saw Kiba or Shino anymore, saying she had taken Sakura's spot at the hospital, and she had moved out of the Hyuga compound on her 19th birthday. All was going well, so far.

- -

"So Shika-_chan_, how do find out information about these people?" Ino asked, now dressed in a simple off yellow kimono with white lily's sprinkled around. When he didn't answer she sighed loudly. "Don't be mad at me! Leader-sama told you guys to do it, no me or forehead over there!"

No answer.

"SHIKAMARU! Answer me!!"

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms watching the two. "Ino Pig, he's mad at us. I'm surprised Sasuke-kun didn't try and kill Leader-sama for thinking of such a thing." Sakura sighed with a smile, cupping her cheek with her hand. "Sasuke-kun looked so kawaii!!!" She squealed, looking around in hopes of seeing Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura, keep your head in the mission and out of you lesbian pants." She muttered with a smirk aimed at her pink haired friend.

"I AM NOT LESBAIN!!!"

- -

"I think Sakura-chan is mad. . . What did Ino do?!" Naruto looked to east side of the village, and visibly shuddered as he held his ear, as did Sasuke.

"Shut it dobe." The two had been walking around for a full ten minutes, and Sasuke was bored. There was not going to be the least bit of fighting on this mission, what was the point?

"Oi, isn't that Hinata-chan?" The blonde pointed to the crowd of people, spotting a dark haired girl in a black and lavender kimono. 'Why would the Hyuga be here?' He watched the girl eye twitch and hold her ear in pain.

"Nope, Hinata-chan has white eyes, can't be her," Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Oops."

- -

What was the point of having the ear piece? To hear her team-mates incase of trouble, not to blow out their ear drums. It took Hinata ten minutes to get the hearing back in her ear before she could go on. She knew what she had to do, but she was not looking forward to it. In her thoughts she totally missed walked by the female versions of Naruto and Sasuke and their conversation, but when she did run into Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru she did have a problem.

She had walked by a flower shop, and being herself walked in eagerly. As she was looking a water lily when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and on instinct pulled a kuni out of her sleeve, still hiding it under her palm. A young blonde, and still enraged Sakura stood behind her, and that's how she where she was.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino and Sakura both asked, cocking their heads to the side in confusion. Hinata smiled lightly and looked them, replacing the lily. "O-Ohayou Sakura-san, I-Ino-san." She whispered behind her hands that had some how ended up in front of her lips in her nervousness.

"We haven't seen you in so long Hinata-chan!" Ino screamed hugging her. The annoying echo of her screams made the Hyuga heiress cringe lightly. "May I-I ask why you-u two are here in O-Okka?" The two frowned at each other. "Just shopping!" They both answered simultaneously. Hinata nodded and smiled, feeling slightly ashamed that her team didn't lie so well. 'I need to finish the mission soon before we get caught.'

"Why are you here Hinata-chan, and why are your eyes green?" Sakura questioned. Hinata froze for a second before laughing nervously. "I w-was shopping for a certain spice K-Kiba-kun likes, but they I saw this shop first. N-Neji-nii-san asked me to hide m-my real eye color if I went alone incase I ran into any Cloud n-nin." She smiled sadly and looked at the two.

"Oh, well we have to go Hinata, see back in Kohana. We should go out some time!" Ino spoke as the three left the shop, going different ways. As soon as they were out of ear shot Hinata sighed loudly, slumping against the wall. She really did hate lying to them, but she was had to finish the mission.

- -

"Shikamaru said Leader-sama wanted us to get our hands on information. . ." Naruto looked around, taking a bite of Sasuke's untouched dango. "How o we o thwat?" He asked over a mouthful of the sweets.

Sasuke glared at him over his tea. "Hn." He grunted, taking a small sip of the bitter tea. "Sasuke-teme your being. . .SUCH A TEME!" Naruto stood up, bringing unwanted attention to them, just a magenta eyed woman walked into the dango house.

"Gomen girls, do you have room for one more?" She asked gently , smiling happily at the blonde. Naruto looked at the girl up at down. She had short brown hair, a light blue kimono on, but the thing he noticed the most was her sparkling magenta eyes. "H-hai." He squeaked out. She sat down, staying perfectly quiet until the dango house went back to their duties.

"You two are in soooo much trouble if Leader-sama sees you! You shouldn't be bringing attention to yourselves." She hissed, a simple mood swing in the two males. "G-Gomen Mistuki-chan! It's all this teme's fault!" Mistuki sighed and leaned back, taking Naruto's dango out of his hand and nibbling on it.

After a few minutes of silence Mistuki broke it again. "So are we finally going to find out who our 'oh holy' leader? I mean she can't go walking down the street in an ANBU uniform, now can she?" Naruto's eyes brightened up. "That's prefect Mistuki-chan! You're a genius!"

- -

"E-E-Excuse me sir." Hinata grabbed a large man's arm, who happened to be standing in front of a quite large warehouse. "What do want girl." He growled, for his pleasure Hinata acted frightened. "G-Gomen, I seem to be lost." She looked down, again acting frightened, and activated her Byakugan, pinpointing where his weapon's were concealed. It sickened her to see him smirk lecherously. "Well are you now?" She refused to kill him as he pulled her against him and whispered in her ear. "To bad child, your in Kimino territory now." Hinata reached up, pushing the microphone's on button before she began to struggle, making sure not talk.

The last thing she thought before the world went black: She _really_ hated undercover missions.

- -

"Shikamaru?" Ino had finally sucked up enough to get the lazy genius to talk to her, well as much Shikamaru would talk. "What?" Sakura had gone off earlier, leaving the two in the small town square. "When's the last time you hear-"

"_Look what I found boys, a girl. Pretty at that. Where should I put her?"_

"_Oh stop boasting and let me have a look at her." _The sound of steps, then cloths rustling.

"_Very nice Kinou. She has a very nice body, young too. Lock her in the north warehouse by the docks. The leader will have a look at her later."_

Shikamaru stood up, looking down at Ino, before pushing his microphone back on. "You heard them team. Find Leader-sama before something bad happens." He muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke, knowing the team would soon be following.

**A/N**: I'm going to answer this question now, yes they are still in girl form. Sorry if there's any confusion!

AHHH! I just watched the _Naruto: Shipp__ū__den the Movie_ trailer. I wish I lived in Japan so much right now!

**Remember, reviews make a happy author, and a happy author means quicker updates. :D**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**A/N**: You've done it, I can't wipe the smile off my face! All the good reviews I got made me smile for a day straight, no lie! I even congratulated myself with Hot Cheetos and soda. It wasn't a good idea though, because I'm allergic to soda. Ahaha, oops. I had a problem with this chapter, I had no clue where this story was going! So I spent my whole icky sick day in bed, thinking.

I got a question from **peppy526 **asking how many chapters there will be. Truthfully I have no clue, but it won't be less the 10 and no more then 40. It just depends how motivated I am to continue and how much content I put in my chapter.

I've also decided I'm going to try and get as many chapter out before I start school, but I don't have a clue how many I can get out with all the shopping and prepping I'm going to be doing for these next 3 weeks.

Once again, thank you reviewers! You made a very happy author! 24 reviews for only 2 chapters, wow! I don't even have that much for any of my other stories, you guys seriously rock out loud, more then my head banger of a bird!

Disclaimer! I will never own the Naruto plot, but I do own this one.

**Listening to**: My Chemical Romance - Teenagers

**Your Weak**

_Secrets Revealed_

A small feminine sigh was heard from the back of the pitch black cellar like room, echoing off the walls and mostly likely reached all the way up the steps and into the dock warehouse.

Hinata was proud of her eyes, they actually came in handy at the moment instead of being a nuisance and getting her kidnapped. This time she got herself kidnapped, and now it was time to free herself and at least ten other females before the guards came to take one of them away, and get some kind of information for Tsundae.

If it had been a little brighter in the room anyone could have seen the scarlet blush on the Hyuga captain. She had no clue why her kimono was split open, revealing her midsection for the world to see, if it wasn't pitch black that is. An un-Hinata like growl (that sounded awfully like Sasuke) left her lips as she shifted, in vain, to close the front. Her attempt caused it to open even more. Hinata whimpered and leaned back, looking down at chains that bound her hands and feet together. Even without her eyes activated she could tell out complex the chain design was.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was going to have to use _that _jutsu. Silently she slipped her left hand out of the black glove and began roughly cutting her wrist against the cuff of the chain.

- -

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_

"Leader-sama spoke!!" Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Mistuki yelled.

The team had met up five minutes ago, beginning their search for their leader at the beginning of docks. While the searched through the empty warehouses they discussed another one of the growing plans against their leader to find out her identity. By their tenth warehouse Shikamaru and Sasuke split up away from the group, both muttering about loud mouthed ninja.

"That was a summoning jutsu, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from behind his fox mask. The sparrow masked nin nodded and looked around the warehouse, searching behind doors and looking down cellars. "Hai. That means our job just got a lot easier!" Ino said happily, punching into the air. Mistuki danced around, happy not to have to look anymore.

"_We still have to find her." _Shikamaru's lazy voice spoke in the ear's causing the whole group to slump in defeat. "Well we had hopes." Naruto whined.

- -

Sasuke was something that no Uchiha avenger should ever be, happy. Happy to be in his ANBU uniform and out of that creepy woman disguise, he had no clue how Naruto could stand it!

He had found the warehouse two minutes before his shadow captain, yet they still both stood on the roof-top beside the ware house Hinata was located in. She was their captain for a reason, she knew her way around fighting.

"Should we help her?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Sasuke. A rumbling came from the darker of the two. "I'm not helping her, I just want a good fight." He scoffed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Shikamaru smirked lazily and laid back, watching the clouds. "He's to easy."

- -

Hinata sighed happily as a long, sharp claw finally removed the shackles from her hands and started working on her feet. Her opal eyes traveled down to her wrists. She immediately wished she hadn't. More then enough deep cuts bleed, the deep red contrasting against her ghost white skin. 'I'll get Sakura to heal it later.' She groaned when she stood, happy as ever to be able to and pushed the button to turn off her microphone.

"T-Thank you Aki, I'll give you a treat as soon as we leave, but r-right now I need my cloths. Do you still have them?" The wolf in front of her nodded it's head and turned to it's side. A small sack was slung over the white wolf's back. Hinata patted its head, rubbing under it's ear, before hurriedly changing into her ANBU outfit in the darkness.

Aki's head shot up at the sound of the door opening. Hinata's head turned the same way after a moment. She bent down, grabbing her mask and opening the back straps on the back. 'Damn, damn, damn, damn!' She was screaming in her head as the person stood on the bottom step. Red eyes met white in the darkness before the white her covered with a wolf mask.

"Uchiha, replace you mask. You are on a mission" She muttered, before turning back to the other women in the room.

- -

"Shikamaruuuuuu!"

The other half of the team had shown up moments after Sasuke disappeared into the old warehouse. It just wasn't his day it seemed. He refused to let the others go in the building though, his trap had been set, and now he wanted to see his results. He was sick of being the only one in the group that knew of Hinata's secret.

It took him a whole day of watching the clouds and thinking to decide on who to tell. Ino and Sakura both were automatic no. They were to loud and would likely tell the whole village. He actually thought of Naruto for a moment. It would have been Hinata's dream for the man she once loved to know, but he was almost as loud as Ino and Sakura. Mistuki had been his favorite other then Sakura, but she was mean to him, so out of spite he didn't choose her. Sasuke had been his choice for more then one reason. 1) He was quite 2) He couldn't care less. 3) Simply he was Sasuke.

Now all he had to is wait for his leader and his man of choice to come out.

- -

"Thank you! Thank you so much! We could have never escaped without you sir." Ten women dirty hostages stood around one moody Sasuke. No matter how much he shook them off another one latched on. It was seriously pissing him off.

Sitting on a large crate, the dark haired leader smirked, even if the avenger had no clue she did. Aki stood under her, watching Sasuke angrily. She didn't trust him, and truthfully neither did Hinata. She was more then glad to let the hostages think he saved them, even if Hinata was the one that freed them. If Sasuke hadn't came she would have happily let off some steam on the Kimino

Clan, and since she hadn't been able to she was going to watch Sasuke be attacked by rabid ex-hostages.

'Did he see my face?' She had asked that question to herself more then once now. If he did she was in so much trouble.

'_No one, I repeat, no one is to know who you are Hinata. If they ever do we will have to demote you back to Jounin, we can't risk the Cloud or any of 'Leader-sama's' enemies coming after Hinata.' _Those were Tsundae's exact words. She was scared to say the least. If Sasuke did see she would be demoted, her fathers pride would go back to zero, and her confidence would go with it. Silently she agreed with the part of her brain that said he didn't see anything. It was a pitch black room for one, and she had put her mask on. He didn't see a thing!

"Okay ladies, back off what's mine." Two voices echoed through the almost empty warehouse.

Five figures stood in the doorway of the warehouse. Sasuke mentally praised them for coming to his rescue since his leader had been basking in the fact that these girls fawned over him. Sakura and Ino pulled the ten women off him, sending them to Mistuki and Shikamaru for questioning.

Hinata jumped down silently, crouching down to pet Aki. "Thanks for help." She whispered to the fluffy white animal, petting it behind the ear. "You should get back before Taka and Kimi get mad at me." Hinata smiled and stood back up, watching Aki look up at her and grin widely before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Leader-sama." Hinata up at the voice, happy to see her shadow leader. She answered by cocking her head to the side in questioning. "The hostages have been questioned and released. Any reliable information has been collected." She nodded silently, looking out the small window. 'Hrm. . . .It's already sunset." Shikamaru followed her gaze and understood.

"Mission complete. Naruto will go to the Hokage when we get back and give her the information." A chanted 'hai' was heard from the team before they walked out of the building.

Silence didn't last long, as soon as they were ten feet away from it Ino spoke out. "Did we tell you guys we saw Hinata-chan in a shop. How bizarre!" Naruto smiled goofily, looking at Sasuke. "I told you I saw her in the crowd, teme!" Sasuke stayed silent. Shikamaru sighed, muttering a "troublesome", Mistuki laughed quietly, and Hinata was as silent as ever. It went that way until they all ended up back at the training grounds, with two annoyed males and three enraged females.

The rest of the team had taken off their masks, leaving the clay material around their necks. Naruto yawned and scratched his belly. "I'm hungry." He whined loudly. Sakura sighed, slumping against Ino. "Me too." She agreed. Ino smiled and nodded. "Lets go eat you two." Sakura looked at Sasuke hopefully. "Sasuke-kunnn! Why don't you come with us?" She begged in a sing-song voice. Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at her emotionlessly. "I've got better things to do." Sakura sighed sadly and followed the two blondes.

Mistuki stretched her arms in the air and walked down a different path. "Buh-bye guys. Time for some home-made cooking." She said waving at the rest of the team.

Shikamaru sighed and walked off without saying his good byes, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone. Hinata immediately began to walk away, not wanting to be alone with the silent avenger.

"Oi, Hyuga. Your not good at keeping secrets are you?"

Hinata froze, turning around to face him, but faced nothing. "Huh?"

"Baka." He muttered pulling on the ties to her mask, letting it fall in front of her. "I know you secret heiress, so what are you going to do to keep it that way?"

**A/N**: I feel bad for making Hinata emo-like at the beginning of the chapter, but as you see by the end it was needed! So, Sasuke knows. Dun-dun-dunnnn!

It's sad, I started this chapter the day after my last update, but like I thought a lot came up right after things started rolling in my head. I got my first job, my sister had her second baby, my friends threw the last party of the summer, I dyed my hair black, and my computer crashed. See I tried!

**Please review, it make's me smile big time!**


	4. Welcome to My Control Hyuga

**A/N**: Forgive me! My computer's charger broke, again. Just before I finished this chapter, so I'm using my mother's. It's the same as mine, and the but it's charger is almost as bas as mine so I can't move it, it's very uncomfortable to tell you the truth. I'm sorry it took so long, but once again I bring up the problem of my already falling grades. I will update as much as possible, I promise.

Wow, 45 reviews. I'm shocked to say the least! I'm glad your loving the story, and trust me so am I. My ex-beta, Katelynn would love it too, but she is sadly missing, grounded again.

I went through so much for this chapter. I was off in lala land because of it. I just couldn't pick out what Sasuke was going to make Hinata do, so I just hope you guys and gals like my choice.

Disclaimer! Poker is evil, I always loose the good anime playing it.

**Listening To**: Hairspray - Miss Baltimore Crabs

**You're Weak**

Welcome to My Control Hyuga

"That's a nasty cut you have there Hinata." Her head shot up to look up at her ex-teammates. Kiba, being the dog-like teenager he was, had half of his steak hanging from his mouth, and when he spoke more of it disappeared while Shino sat as quite as usual, hiding the fact that he too wondered why she had such a bad cut. "Why didn't you just get Sakura to heal it?" Kiba asked, slightly muffled by the steak hanging from his mouth.

Hinata smiled and touched under her cut lightly. "I fell on the way here, is it really that bad?" Kiba nodded, worry obvious in his eyes.

She mentally gave herself kudo's. Her lying had improved a lot lately. "It looks a lot worst then in feels Kiba-kun." She smiled, wincing as the cut was stretched. It did hurt, badly now. "I'll heal it later, I'm hungry." Kiba nodded, quite dumbly, and began chewing again.

Hinata leaned forward taking a small bite of the sticky rice, chewing in thought. Both Shino and Kiba noticed her change in moods. Kiba fidgeted for a moment before breaking the silence.

"So. . . Did you hear about Sakura and Naruto's engagement, Hinata?"

Before Hinata had became and ANBU captain she might have looked away sadly, stifling unshed tears, but she didn't think of Naruto like that anymore. He had gone from her first love and boyfriend to her team. Her team couldn't risk her feelings. After her third mission with them she learned her place in her team. She knew she couldn't hide behind her blue-eyed ex anymore, she was their leader. It took time, but she got over her feelings. He moved on, why shouldn't she?

"Hai, I'm happy for them! Naruto deserves Sakura as much as Sakura deserves Naruto. I'm happy because their happy." 'It better not get in way of their mission's though.' Hinata mentally added. Her smile was true, if not a little painful from the wound. Kiba smiled back, happy to find she wasn't sad.

- -

After over two hours of talking with her ex-teammates the two left, leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts. She barely noticed they left. It mad her sad that they wasted their meal with her while she was in this state. It put a frown on her features.

- -

'

'_I know you secret heiress, so what are you going to do to keep it that way?'_

Sasuke's words echoed in her ears, even hours after he left her standing confused and wordless in the training grounds. It still echoed the next morning when she rose from bed and began the zombie like motion's of getting ready for the day. Eventually she brushed them off long enough to leave the house without looking like the living dead, she had much to do before her next mission.

First off, she had to report to the Hokage for her mission report (she was more then sure Naruto didn't do it last night, he never did.)

- -

"T-Tsundae-sama. . .T-T-T-Tsundae-sama. . .?" Hinata sighed noisily and tapped on the door again. "Tsundae-sama!" She spoke louder, used to this treatment. The door swung open, and some how Tsundae still sat drunkenly at her seat behind the large oak desk.

"Hai -hic- hai Hinata-chaaaaan?" Her slurred words added to the growing list of evidence in Hinata's mind. "Tsundae-sama, I need you to heal something, and I also came to give you the report Naruto-kun never brought to you." Her pale eyes watched the Hokage's lips twist into a smile. "There's no need, the Uchiha brought the report. As for your cut, I'll gladly heal it!"

Hinata resisted the growing urge to twitch her eye at the sudden look of soberness of Kohana's leader. After years of trashing herself, Tsundae finally learned to cover up the look of udder drunkenness. "H-Hai, please hurry though. I promised Neji-kun I'd train with him." The sudden smile on Hinata's lips basked the whole room in a sense of calmness.

"Hinata-chan, please don't over work yourself. Go home, sleep, eat, relax! I'll tell Neji you past out again." Hinata smiled sadly and nodded, smiling at the warm feeling of Tsundae's hand on her cheek, healing the wound that hurt her so bad. "T-t-thank you."

"So. . . . Are you going to tell me how you got this nasty cut?" Tsundae watched Hinata's face go from calm to frightened to worried in seconds. "I-I-I fell on the way back. N-Nasty rock!" She yelped, angry at the way her hard work was ruined by one stupid Uchiha, a selfish Uchiha. "I was careless, gomen. . ." Hinata muttered, ashamed of herself. "Oh Hinata-chan! Don't blame yourself! You stressed, trust me, I would know about stress. All that paper work, and all those missions," Tsundae trailed off, finishing healing the cut.

"Thank you again Hokage-sama." Hinata smiled half-heartedly, bowing formally before turning on he heal and leaving in deep thought.

- -

A small, yet cute, yawn escaped the pale, pink lips of the tired heiress. "Maybe Tsundae-sama is right, sleep would be great." She smiled happily, forgetting her troubles for the slightest moment before laying down lazily and drifting off into a stressful slumber.

- -

"_I don't have all day, answer Hyuga." His voice scared her, the simple amusement in her troubles was obvious. "A-ano. . . Uchiha-san, please! I-I-I-" Her words were cut off by the famous Uchiha glare. "I have demands, each will be fulfilled before you leave today."_

_Hinata watched with fearful eyes, but nodded all the same, trying to erase the thought of the Uchiha staring at her with such lustful eyes._

"_First, you will call me Sasuke, Uchiha-san was my brother, never call me Uchiha-san." His words went from playful to angry before her mind could process it. Again, she nodded thoughtlessly. "Secondly, you won't stammer in front of me. There will be consequences if you do." Sasuke mood switched moods again, going back to playful. "Lastly, we'll meet here two hours before our missions begin and two hours after. If you really are some great ninja then I want to see this so called talent of yours. Understand?"_

"_H-hai Sasuke-san." Under the pressure of his gaze Hinata managed to not only break one, but two of his rules. A loud growl left Sasuke's form as he shook under rage. "I told you Hyuga, consequences." Hinata watched in slow motion as her own team-member reached in his kuni holster and threw one at her, dragging angrily across her left cheek. At the suddeness of it she gasped and grabbed her cheek, pain clear in her eyes. "Gomen Sasuke." She whispered as quiet as ever. She heard him sigh before turning around and disappering in the darkness of the trees._

_Hinata smile randomly in his diretion. "T-that's the most I've ever heard Sasuke-san speak before."_

_ - - _

Smirk. Check!

Cocky attitude. Check!

No fan-girls. Check!

And most importantly, one newly slaved Hyuga heiress serving on one smirking, cocky Uchiha. Check!

**A/N**: Well, not quite my normal four pages, gomen!!! I'll make the next one longer, promise.

Well I'm officially back in school! Eek! It wasn't as bad as I though it would be though. Stupid boy drama with friends on my first day, fun no?

Did anyone go see Hairspray? Haha, I can't get the Miss Baltimore Crabs song out of my head! 'Oh my god, how times have changed.' I find it funny that the main bitch's name is Amber, my name. Fun stuff man!

Before I forget, all Sasuke-Hinata lovers have to read '_Whatever It Takes_'. It's a personal favorite of mine right now.

**The better the reviews, the longer the chapters!**


	5. Don't Overwork Yourself

**A/N**: Hello again!! This is Clueless again! I started this chapter right after I posted the fourth. Wow! I never do that. I'm hooked to this story, it's become a favorite of mine, and from the many, many reviews I'm guessing you guys do to??

My ex-beta, Katelynn, has come back. I missed her so much!! Homework is a bitch, but I will pour my heart and soul into this story, even if it fries my brain to a pretty, little crisp.

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are my inspiration! All your great reviews help me so much. Thank you, seriously. The story 59 reviews, lets shoot for a hundred by chapter ten, 'kay??

Disclaimer! K-kun lost my anime, damn her!!! Naruto will never be owned by me.

**Listening to**: Utada Hikaru - Simple and Clean

**You're Weak**

_Don't Overwork Yourself_

Sleep didn't come easy for Hinata usually. After years of her fathers critical words her mind was filled with brutal training sessions and even tougher words. The head branch looked down upon her, but at least she had the lower branch to look forward to. Even after she moved out of the compound her dreams were plagued by harsh words and curses from her father, and if she searched hard enough her mothers quiet whispers of condolence. Sleeping wasn't easy for her.

Tonight her dreams were plagued by a different kind of sickness, a conniving Uchiha. Now Hinata wasn't the natural hating kind of person, but Sasuke was getting pretty close to the point where Hinata would 'accidentally' pushing him off a random cliff. Thank Kami she wasn't that kind of person. . .

Well maybe she didn't _hate_ him, because the next morning she was happier then she had been in a long time. She woke up earlier then usual, mentally agreeing to not anger the ill tempered avenger. She gobbled down a quick breakfast and hurried through a much needed shower before packing her ANBU gear in a backpack and rushed out the door, not daring to be late.

She arrived ten minutes early. A good sign. Sasuke wasn't there, another good sign. 'Maybe he will let me off the hook?' She hoped, already knowing how unforgiving her rude team-mate could be. A small, defeated sigh puffed out of her mouth as she sat down under a tree, curling her knees to her chest in the pure silence of the forest.

A bird sang off in the distance, the melody calming her thoughts to a certain limit. For only being five in the morning the breeze was warm, a sign that summer was just around the corner. As Hinata inhaled she noticed the slight musky scent in front of her, and opened her eyes slightly to see where the smell was coming from.

A smirking Sasuke was crouched in front of her, no more then five inches from her face.

"Ahh!" She managed to gasp out, her mouth opening a fraction. His breath barely tickled her lips, leaving his taste in her nose and tongue, a flavor in and of itself. It made her light-headed. His face held no emotions, and in his eyes there was no ill intentions, more along the lines of amusement. He was a drug, and she was giving in to his pure pressure.

"Ano. . . Sasuke. . . Can you please back away?"

The look of pure shock on his face was priceless. It looked like someone spat on his face and cursed his family name, but Sasuke recovered fast and stood up, looking down his nose at her. "We will start now." Hinata nodded, a small smile on her lips as she launched herself at him, disappearing in a lavender and tan blur. The clash of kuni was heard for miles around, alerting the area of the clash of ninja.

A sign to stay away.

- -

"Your tired Sasuke, we should rest. The other's will be here soon anyways." Sasuke scowled and nodded, if not a little reluctantly. "Don't forget about after traingn we return Hinata, your not to going weasel out of it." Hinata nodded and cleaned off her bloody kuni, hoping she didn't hurt him to bad, as she walked back to her bag. With one last worried glance over her shoulder she ran off into the wood, to her sanctuary.

- -

"Exactly ten minutes before I have to go back, so a quick bath would be great." Hinata whispered to herself. In seconds she removed her cloths and was seated in the cold water, sighing blissfully as the water caressed her sore joints, a hot spring was going to be needed before the end of day, that was for sure.

Her mind drifted, from the birds melody earlier to Sasuke's odd fighting style. Then it stuck to just Sasuke. He was cold, and rude, and insensitive, but he had good qualities too. He was a great fighter, and he had a great body.

Hinata blushed, the redness reaching all the way down her neck until she sank into the water until just her nose up showed, blowing small bubbles. 'I should not be thinking of my team-mate like that!' She scowled herself, it was indecent to think of Sasuke, her sparing partner like that, but he really did have a nice body. Her blush returned ten-fold.

She stood, drying herself quickly and slipped into her uniform, tying her wolf mask on as she hide her backpack and started back to the training-grounds, her team should be there by now.

- -

"She's late." Sakura yawned, keeping her ever watchful eye on the now cleaned up Sasuke. "She's usually early too, maybe she really is human and woke up late!" Mistuki exclaimed, energetic as usual. Naruto nodded with as much energy beside her. "Do we get a day off if she doesn't show?" The whole team glared at him, causing the blonde to nervously scratch the back of his head and whistle. "Like you guys weren't thinking it." He muttered, earning a hit on the head from both Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke stared at the area where Hinata left, in his own way worried. Ten minutes in the forest alone was dangerous for women, perverts were everywhere. Even a kunoichi could get raped if she wasn't careful enough, or in her case being to naive. If she didn't return in a few minutes he was going to look for her, she wasn't getting away that easy.

Shikamaru sighed, muttering a classic "troublesome" before leaning back against a tree and closing him eyes. His thoughts were traveling more along, Hinata woke up late.

"We'll start without her, she knows the mission plans already anyways." Shikamaru muttered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

- -

Shikamaru had finished with the mission plans by the time Hinata showed up. She offered no explanations, as usual, as she landed next to the lazy nin. The team was at alert at once, each standing and stared at her. Behind her mask Hinata blushed, she always hated being stared at. As usual she raised her hand and the team disappeared.

And so started the mission.

- -

"What a boring mission!!" Naruto and Mistuki whined, both of the high pitched whines annoying the rest of the team.

"Shut up dobe. . ." Sasuke, sadly, agreed with Naruto. It was a very dull mission. No fighting, only a simple delivery mission. He had always hated those. The rest of the team, minus Hinata groaned in approval as they stopped in the clearing.

Ino, trying her best to lighten the mood, smiled happily and took of her mask. "At least we completed the mission successfully!" Naruto smirked and turned his head toward Mistuki. "That's the smartest thing she has said all day." Within a moment the oblivious blonde was sprawled on the ground, bump on head, and groaning loudly in pain. Ino, who stood in front him growled angrily, a vain poking out of her head as she made the animalistic noises. "Baka!! I'm way smarter then you will ever be." Sakura burst into laugher a few feet away. This clearly started a fight between the two.

Hinata sighed quietly, being that she was as far away from the group as possible. 'How do they have so much energy?' To show how tired she was she stifled a yawn behind her mask, watching the group warily. Her eyes traveled to Sasuke who, like her, was watching the group, but in mild disgust. She could feel the hate waves coming of him.

- -

It took almost an hour for the rest of the team to evacuate the training ground, and by then Hinata was near the stage of fainting from tiredness. No matter how tired she was, she doubted Sasuke would let her go home and sleep.

And right she was.

As soon as Shikamaru disappeared from Sasuke's vision he turned to her, removing his mask and letting it drop in the dirt in front of him. "Take it off." Hinata blushed brightly and slowly took off her mask, taking in every second she had. When she heard him growl, the mask came off with a yank. "Come at me."

- -

Twitch.

Twitch.

Sasuke nudged the sleeping Hyuga in front of him with his foot. Had he been Shikamaru he would have muttered troublesome, but his answer was more a simple 'hn' then anything else. She fainted, in the middle of an attack. He couldn't have that. She was over working herself. The more he thought of it, the truer in became. Within on day everything she had worked for was being dangled off a cliff by a thread. He hated to admit it, but he was going to have to take off the after mission training, she was to weak. He would fix that.

He looked down at her peaceful form, his face cold and emotionless. 'Damn girl.' Effortlessly he picked her up bridal style and walked out the clearing.

- -

It took exactly four minutes after departure before Sasuke realized he had no clue where Hinata lived. He knew she moved out of the Hyuga compound on her 18th birthday, but that was a year ago. So he took her to the only place he could think of, the Uchiha Compound.

It was the first time he had brought anyone willingly into the compound since the Uchiha massacre. He rarely came, only once a year, but wasn't going to bring her to his home. 'What would the neighbors think?' came to mind. He chuckled and leaned back in the kitchen chair he had seated himself in, looking into the family room here he had laid Hinata down in.

In the moonlight she looked like a goddess, he hadn't turned on any lights, there had been no need to. The pale light blended with her skin, almost making it glow. Her hair looked so unnatural that it looked natural, the drape that covered her face from his view wasn't quite black or blue, but more of a violet that glowed along with her skin. She had grown it out, he noticed, so that it went all the way down to the small of her back.

He wondered if she did it for the dobe. Sasuke shook his head. If so, it didn't work. It was impossible for him to look away from Sakura. He seriously wondered if Naruto was really retarded. Hinata was ten times prettier then Sakura would ever be, and a hundred time quieter. "Che." What was thinking? She was a female, he didn't need anymore ties to Kohana, he already had two had to get rid of.

**A/N**: I didn't do it longer, I'm sorry. It would flow with this chapter, eventually there will a super long chapter, but not yet. Sorry loves. I do promise I will post one chapter at least every two weeks, if it's longer then I'm having life drama or my computers tripping out again. I'm trying to get as many done as possible so I won't have to make you guys wait. Remember I'm only human people!

I'm also sorry I didn't go into detail about the mission, a lot of the missions will be like that unless they are important. My imagination is running low. . .

Has anyone read the Twilight series?? If you haven't it's a must read for vampire lovers. I truthfully don't like the whole vampire idea, (save for Karin) but these books rock my world. Also, if you haven't watched Zero no Tsukaima you should, it's one of the best anime I've ever watched.

**Reviews make a happy Clueless! Ta-da, longer chapters!**


	6. Late Again?

**A/N**: 'Ello readers! You guys got it lucky today. I was going to try out for volleyball, which would have meant I wouldn't have enough energy to update until the end off the season, but my mother dearest forgot to turn in my booklet so I could't tryout. Damn school system! If my writing seems a little more depressing I'm sorry, it comes with the major mood swings I'm having.

Ex-boyfriend news!! My best-friend and him just broke up, does that mean Clueless finally gets a break?? We can only hope!

Once again, thank you all for the reviews!!! We're at 73 reviews, only a little more tell 100. If we get there before chapter ten I'll do a super long chapter, pinky promise.

Disclaimer!! Nothing fancy, just telling the cops to leave me alone with my writing.

**Listening To**: Wicked The Musical - Popular

**You're Weak**

_Late Again?_

_Lips smashed together in a passionate embrace the two became one._

"Ahh!" Hinata rolled off the sofa, blushing an unhealthy red. Her yelp woke the slumbering Uchiha in the kitchen, who ran in, kuni in hand. Seeing that there was no real danger in the room he lowered the weapon, glaring down at the shaken Hyuga.

"What's your problem?" He hissed out, sounding so snake-like it scared Hinata to the point of shaking. Until she looked up that is.

Sasuke's hair looked like a birds nest. Random spikes of raven black hair stood on end, signs of a bad nights rest. He fright turned into an ocean of giggles, vainly muffled behind her hand. Her giggles only increased when Sasuke rose an elegant eye brow, confusion written plainly on his features. She pointed at his hair, barely getting out a 'your hair' between breaths.

For a second she swore she saw him blush before he turned around, back to kitchen she could only bet, leaving her alone.

She composed herself, scowling herself under her breath for making fun on him, before sitting on the sofa again. Her pale, lavender eye searched around the room.

Her few minutes of sweet silence was ruined by a chuckle then a large hand rubbing her hair, messing it up. "Itai! Itai!! Itai!!!!" Sasuke smirked triumphantly leaning on the back of the black sofa. "Your hair," He stated, ruffling it again. "is a complete mess."

- -

"Itai," Another yank of the brush. "Itai," Another one. "It-"

"Oh stop whining, you shouldn't have started it baka." Sasuke muttered from the other side of the couch, watching her brush her hair with _his_ brush. She groaned and clutched her scalp in pain, lowering her head in the process. "Y-You're the one who messed up my hair Sasuke." He glared at her silently, pouting in his own Sasuke way.

"Hn."

Hinata smiled softly, holding back another 'Itai' as she continued to brush the mess of dark locks.

A heavy, yet comfortable, silence hung over them as she brushed her hair, finally getting the mess under control. Then Sasuke broke it.

"Your hair isn't naturally straight?" Hinata nodded, pulling the brush through her hair again and answered. "No, it's kind of curly, but controllable. It's not as bad as Mistuki-chan's though." She smiled happily in thought of one her many loud team-mates.

"Let's play a game, I'll ask questions, you answer." Hinata's head shot up, looking warily at Uchiha avenger before nodding.

"What's you favorite color?"

"Lavender."

"Favorite weapon."

"I use hand to hand combat over weapons."

And the questions varied until Hinata raised a hand for him to stop. "Gomen Sasuke, but it is late. Thank you for helping me earlier." She stood, bowing respectfully in front of him before turning towards the front door. "Sit back down Hinata, we still have things to talk about." Hinata turned to him, an eye-brow raised. "Huh?"

- -

"Please repeat that Sasuke." She watched his coal black eyes roll around in the sockets before he repeated. "I. Am. Going. To. Train. You. Baka." Hinata instantly laughed, a bell like laughter that fill the whole room. "Gomen Sasuke, I don't need training. I have enough to worry about with missions. Gomen." She went to stand back up, only to be stopped by the same strong hand that messed up her hair earlier. "Your stigma in low, lower then usual. You pretend to be in perfect condition, but inside your in the worst state possible. Stop faking and let me help you." She closed her eyes and sat back down.

"You n-need to make up you mind. Your either going to force me to I'll do it myself, t-truthfully I'd like to keep my dignity. I will see you tomorrow morning." Hinata stood quickly, disappearing out the door before he could tell her to sit down again. She didn't know how long it was to take to earn all the burnt off courage.

- -

Hinata made it home in record time. Happily it was before the evening storm that blew in started. As soon as her door closed the rumble of thunder was heard around the area. She jumped out of her skin, squeaking like a scared mouse. Thunder had always scared her.

As a child she was told to suck it up, be a kunoichi about it. After her mother died she never went to her father when the thunderous storms appeared in the skies. She'd hide in her closest, closing the doors tightly and curling into a ball. Kiba and Shino knew of her fear, and when they had been a team the protected her, more then she thought she deserved. After she moved into her little apartment on the far east side of town she learned to tough it out alone, no one was there to help her.

And so the long night began.

- -

If looks could kill there would be one less tree in ANBU team 17's training grounds. For two whole hours Sasuke had glared at a tree, feeling ridicules and angry. Hinata never showed up and once again she was late for the mission briefing. Her posture was all wrong, it looked like she had hard night. None of this affected his mood. He was angry though the whole beginning of the mission, which was became quite bloody thanks to a few bandits that decided to get in his way. After a long day of traveling the team set up camp, three tents (one male, one female, one for Hinata). Naruto, Mistuki, Ino, and Shikamaru fell asleep, leaving Sakura to bug Sasuke and Leader-sama on first watch.

"Sasuke-kunnnnn!" Had he not been used to it, Sasuke would have cringed. Without a sign of listening from Sasuke, Sakura continued. "I heard from Ino, Ten-Ten, who heard Neji, who heard from Hinata's bratty little sister, who heard from Hyuga-sama (a.k.a Hiashi) that Hinata was seen with you. Are you dating her or something."

Her wild banshee shrieking in his ear was enough to make him clench his hand against his blade.

"What does it have to do with you?" Sakura puffed out her cheeks in anger. "It has everything to do with me! I l-o-v-e-d you Sasuke-kun! Hinata doesn't deserve you. She's weak!"

Across the clearing Hinata raised her legs to her chest and glared at Sakura as much as she could muster. She watched Sakura shiver and cast a glance at her before standing up and looking down at Sasuke, finishing her speech with a flourish.

"Hinata won't have you Sasuke-kun."

- -

Hinata was not jealous.

She didn't like Sasuke.

She was pissed.

How dare Sakura talk about her, well Hinata, like that. It was times like this that she hated not being able to reveal her identity. She hadn't even talked to her father for a few day, at least before Sasuke found out, so how hell did he find out about her training with Sasuke?!

Hinata breathed in deep, glaring at the pink-haired kunoichi as she walked into the tent. Hinata sighed and stood up, looking up at the moon. It had to be at least eleven. She had to wake up Shikamaru for his watch.

"Leader-_sama_."

Hinata stopped and looked at the usually quiet Uchiha. It was the first time he had talked to her all day. In a way she was more then happy about his new silence. She was more then aware about missing her training.

"H-Hai Sasuke?" She whispered, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"You lazy baka, lets train." He stood up, walking until he was in front of her. "And didn't I tell you not to stutter?" His cold, lifeless voice felt like a red hot blade poking her stomach, angrily poking at that. He betrayed his cold cover by flicking her mask covered face, chuckling with a smirk as she held the spot as if it hurt. He could already see the pout on her lips.

- -

"It's late,"

"Hai.  
"We should go back."

"Iie."

"Sasuke! The team will notice if your gone!"

"Che."

Hinata pressed half of a now bloody rag against her arm, hissing in pain. "We are going back soon Sasuke." Hinata stated in her best Leader-sama voice. This proved to be in vain as Sasuke scoffed and laid back, holding the other half of the cloth on his stomach. It became as bloody, if not more, as Hinata's half.

"We shouldn't have used weapons." Hinata muttered, becoming nothing more then a mumbled whisper. Sasuke chuckled, regretting it instantly as pain shot up from the cleanly cut wound. "You weren't complaining until I got you back." He watched as she pouted and lifted her mask to her face, covering her features from him.

"Seriously Sasuke, it's almost dawn, we need to get back." She stood without pushing herself up and looked at him as he stood, pulling down his shirt. Once again she fought with the urge to jump him, reminding herself of the team-mate excuse.

"Hn."

Hinata blushed and fidgeted with her kuni holster. 'Is he pouting?' She giggled and tied up her hair, turning away from his questioning glance.

Maybe he wasn't so horrible.

**A/N**: Gomen, gomen. It's way shorter then usual. I'll try my best to make the next chapter a bit longer, 'kay?

I hate Sakura. I feel bad, but I will keep my Sakura bashing at a low. She's just to preppy for my taste. I'm a Hinata lover, not a Sakura lover. Sorry!

Ahaha, I just noticed as I read this over again that I took a chunk of 'Heaven Ain't So Sweet', my GaaHina, and made it into a Hinata version. Speaking of that, that update I'm working on. Trust me!

**Cursed Feelings **asked a good question, and I'm sorry it confused anyone. By 'I wonder if she did if for the dobe?' I meant by her becoming stronger and growing out her hair, mainly her hair though.

**Reviews will make both of us happy, trust me!**


	7. Thunder

**A/N**: Eh, hi guys. . . What?? A whole month and two weeks. Nah, your crazy. . . Don't shoot! I'm terribly sorry. As I've said, school is my main focus in life, and apparently so is drama.

My lab top is broken, well it died and won't revive, so all my work is gone. This chapter was two sentences from being done on my computer. My mother was very nice to let me on hers, but now I have forgotten all I was going to write about. So don't blame the story for this chapter if it is in low quality.

Drama new. Play the twilight zone music for this paragraph! My best friend, Annie, is moving back! This means I wont be home enough to sleep, let alone write. No joke, I'm running on three Monsters, a Rockstar, and three shots of coffee. It's been two days since I was able to sleep. She's dyed my hair and cut within these two days too, I'm loosing my mind! I will slip away every so often to write, hopefully quicker then this update, way quicker!

**Disclaimer! If I own Naruto I wouldn't be wasting my time with school, trust me.**

**Listening To**: This Providence - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**You're Weak**

_Thunder_

They thought they had made it back to camp without anyone seeing. They thought the had fallen asleep without the probing eyes of the team on them. They thought wrong. Sakura watched, watching everything, and that wasn't the end of it.

For the whole mission she watched. The looks Sasuke gave Leader-sama, the longing look that just begged her to accept him without hesitation. And for some reason she felt Leader-sama looking back at him. So, she went to the only person she knew that could help her, Ino.

"I think Leader-sama and Sasuke have a fling going on." Sakura whispered over her mug, hoping to keep her information between her and Ino, for now. The outburst of laughter surprised her though. "Leader-sama and Sasuke? That's impossible, what about Hinata? A day ago you thought he was having a relationship with her. Your paranoid Sakura, aren't you happy with Naruto?! Leave Sasuke, let him be happy!" Ino left her, she was alone.

After a few minutes of sitting alone at the café table she smiled sadly at the rain outside the window. "Of course I'm happy Ino, but he's mine with or without Naruto."

- -

"S-Sasuke. . . It's raining harder now." Hinata yelled over the pounding rain. "Let's head back!" She was happy that is was only raining and not anymore. She didn't want Sasuke to see her when the thunder hit. She barely saw Sasuke shake his head no. "We keep going. Now do it again." Hinata bit her lip and stared up at the ever dark sky. This wasn't good.

Without looking back she repeated the hand signs he had shown her that morning, before the first crack of thunder whipped through the clearing. Her eyes shot open in fear, her body tensed, and her hand stopped their movements.

Sasuke noticed her ridged look and stalked over to her. "Hinata. Hinata?" He watched as she looked away, then disappeared from his sight. "Hinata!"

- -

If you were to walk through the forest on any other day you could have seen the greenness of the trees, the happy birds singing, and any thing that wasn't green from all around, but the forest wasn't the same while it rained. It was dark and eerie. The shadows toyed with children's imaginations and left grown men to fear the place. Even the greatest nin knew when to enter the forest and when not to. This is how the Hyuga heiress knew she was lost.

She didn't care though, she ran off in fear of Sasuke thinking what was true. She was weak and she knew it. How many strong people sat in the hollow of a tree, huddled like a scared child? It wasn't the dark shadows or the darkness that scared her, it was the rolling thunder that made her jump and hold back tears. The only thing that calmed her was that Sasuke didn't see her like this.

"Hinata! Hinata!!" It was faint, but she heard his voice, calling out for her. "Hinata come out!" She whimpered and tightened the ball she was huddled into. His calling got closer, and she was happy he didn't have her blood line, it would have made his search easier. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and calmed her breathing. He couldn't find her.

"Hinata." She bit her lip in tension. She peaked one eye open to look out the hole, finding a water logged Sasuke looked down at her, releaf obvious in his eyes. "There you are." Hinata sniffed and opened her eyes completely to look at him. He looked like a mess, his cloths were ripped, and sticks and twigs shot up randomly from his hair. It was a funny sight to say the least.

"Y-Y-You weren't supposed to look for me." His lip quivered into half smile. "Baka, I couldn't just leave you." In one swift movement he lifted her out of the tree and sat down, pulling her into his lap. His kindness pushed her over the edge, she began to cry into his chest.

"I'm weak Sasuke, why are you helping me? Why does everybody think I can do this, I can't! I'm not Leader-sama, I'm Hinata Hyuga! Not strong, not special! Just plain boring Hinata!" Sasuke listened in silence, letting her cry as he held her.

When her crying turned to sniffles he turned her towards him. "You're weak," Sasuke whispered, brushing his lips against her own in the process. "but I've always wanted a weakness." Hinata opened her eyes to look up at him, seeing his face inches away from her own. The rain had turned to mist around them, but neither cared as their lips met, both slightly hesitant before they met head on.

"Sasuke-kunnn!" Both of their heads shot up as Sakura's voice broke through the silence of their kiss. Hinata licked her lips and disappeared from his sight for the second time that day.

- -

"Father, I've chosen. I'm going to do it for the good of my team and for myself." Hinata gulped, staring at her father straight in the eye. She had came to the Hyuga household to talk to her father, so far so good. "No." Hinata bit her lip, looking down. "I-I'm also leaving my title to Hanabi. Good day Father." Hinata stood, disappearing though his office door.

- -

"Leader-sama is late again. . . ." Mistuki mumbled from the top branch of the oak for the whole team to hear. "Yeah, I wonder why." Naruto sang loudly back at her.

Before anyone could answer a twig snapped outside the clearing. Within seconds the team was ready for battle. "G-Gomen, I'm a little late." Sasuke whipped around to face the voice, watching as Hinata, decked in her ANBU uniform stepped into the light. "I think we need to have a team discussion." She smiled proudly, throwing her mask into the middle of the self made circle of team 17.

**A/N**: It's at least a page less then it was supposed to be, but I had to stop it there. You'll see why in the next chapter.

We're getting close to the end, I say five more chapters at the most.

Sasuke is kind of OC in this chapter, but it's my story, and I like it.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and loved alike.**


	8. Forgiveness Isn’t Given, It’s Earned

**A/N**: Hey, I'm back and ready to write! I know I left you guys with a pretty big cliffhanger and I'm hoping I'll live up to your standards! I spent a long time thinking from this chapter on, randomly thinking of where I'll go and how'll I'll finish and to tell you the truth, I have no clue! I had thought of future chapters, but not of the end! I freaked out, failed a test, and was grounded. I just back to the computer, and I've put my odd way of thinking up to the plate. I'm going to try and make the chapters a bit longer.

And for today's attention of Clueless Drama I have brought my wifey, Anni, to the table. She moved away last December and came back three weeks ago. The day she moved back she broke up with her boy-friend of a year, and things started to go good for her. She kind-of-sort-of got back together with a kid we both dated a couple years ago. Then there was this other kid, a boy from her church, that really liked her, then Jon, one of the kids from my school, and finally there was Josh, the jock of her old school. Within three days of being at GJHS she broke five guys hearts, which sent Josh to me some how. Even though Josh lives pretty far away from me I've been talking over the phone with him, and we've gone on a couple dates. He's okay, but Anni is a little ticked that I've been spending so much time with him. Even if she's my best friend, I don't think I'm going to let her get in the way of us, she was the one how turned him down, right??

**Disclaimer! If I owned I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

**Listening To**: Fall Out Boy - Carpal Tunnel Of Love

**You're Weak**

_Forgiveness Isn't Given, It's Earned_

Was Sasuke mad? Ha, no. He was livid! Hinata had ruined his whole plan! Was this just some dumb way of showing him up? He kissed her so she thought she could reveal her secret just to spite him?!

His whole team, minus himself, Hinata, and Shikamaru, were in a pure state of shock to say the least. Ino and Sakura's mouth's could have been a subway in New York. No matter how hard Mistuki tried to cover her shock, it was obvious in her shock written eyes. Naruto, being the loudest member of the team, showed his is a formal 'a-duh' freak out. Hinata watched with a humored smile and she stood in front of them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." She spoke as loudly as she could, bringing the team to a stop with their actions. It took everything for her to stop her stutter, let alone come up with words. With a deep breath looked over to her mask which lay on the ground next to Sasuke's foot. Her eyes finally met his.

It was her turn to be shocked. He seemed to be vibrating in anger. Their eye contact lasted less then a second, it seemed to burn her to look at him.

A soft, feminine growl left Sakura from her other side. "Hinata, what do you think your doing?! Impersonating a ANBU black captain is a crime, now leave before we have to show you why there is no possible wa--" None of the team, not even Shikamaru saw it coming. In what seemed to be one swift second Hinata had pulled out two katana and had Sakura pushed against a tree on the other side of the clearing. Blood ran in tiny streams down Sakura's neck and onto the ground in a small puddle between them.

"Do you have anything else to say Sakura? Anymore insults against me? Anything?"

Sasuke watched in a daze. This wasn't his Hinata. His Hinata wasn't meant to be a fighter. His Hinata wouldn't want this. This Hinata wasn't Hinata, this was Leader-sama.

Sakura gulped quite loudly and looked down hazily. The ground was a few inches below her feet, it hurt to breath, and the wound of the back of her head pulsated in pain. Her thoughts landed along with the rest of the Sasuke's and everyone else's; this couldn't Hinata.

- -

It hadn't turned out as well as she thought it would be. Her team wasn't supposed to be afraid of her. She was glad that they left right after she left Sakura go. Naruto was at Sakura's side in a second, carrying her without looking back at Hinata. The rest eyed her for a minute, watching her fall to her knees and then to floor. Then they left, leaving her and Sasuke alone in the clearing.

It was a long, eerie silence that hung between them. Finally Sasuke turned to leave. "S-Sasuke," Hinata cringed when her voice cracked. He didn't show any signs of listening to her while he walked. "I. . . I think I made a mistake." This got a reaction from him. He whipped around full out glaring at her, burning holes into her soft flesh.

"A mistake? Ha, Hyuga you made a huge mistake. Your team doesn't trust you, I don't trust you. Our agreement is off. I refuse to help anyone who is so stuck-up that she was to give up the biggest secret just so the other can't have it. Your weak and you always will be. No way, shape or form could I help you. You have no connections to me anymore. Weakness is something I can't be around."

Hinata bit her lip, feeling the blood dribble down her chin, adding itself to the tears that silently ran down her cheeks.

"S-Sa-s" He was gone. Hinata finally let out a small wail and sat down messily on the dirt ground, sending a small cloud of dust around her. No matter how much she told herself that everything was going to be okay, she knew she was wrong. Within one day she was out a house, a team, and a best friend, almost lover. Hinata had literally lost everything she had grew to love, even if she had chose some of it.

- -

"So. . . What do you think of this Mistuki?"

The short haired girl smiled softly and looked up into the sky, which had turned a orange-pink color now. "I think Hinata-chan had every right to keep herself a secret, and you fiancé is a hypocritical wench." She watched his face twist into a scowl. "Hush orange kiddo, it was you choice to like her. I truthfully could careless about the pink wench. I just want to help Hinata-chan. She's in pain, it's all around her. What ever Sasuke said to her cut deep. She still hasn't woke up. . ." Mistuki's magenta eyes traveled down from the tree to Hinata's huddled form. "Go home kid, I'll help her, but you need to talk to pinky, she's getting on my nerves."

Naruto looked down at Hinata sadly, then nodded before disappearing into the trees. Mistuki landed soundlessly in the clearing and walked to the ex-heiress in peaceful silence. "Oh Hinata, you poor child. You've lost so much." The usually loud nin kneeled down next to her and placed her palm against Hinata's forehead. Hinata's pain-filled expression instantly calmed and her erratic breathing softened into long puffs. "Sleep peacefully girlie."

- -

As Hinata woke she truly didn't care where she was. She could have been in an alley, a street corner, the training ground, or even a bar, but she was in a bed. It smelt like strawberries. No one she knew smelt like strawberries. Two days ago she would have panicked, but she was happy to keep her pounding head on the nice smelling bed. She cracked open her burning, red eyes as she heard a door open. A scarcely clothed Mistuki danced into the room with a plate full of burnt food and a glass full of juice.

"Morning! How do you feel hon?" Hinata moaned hoarsely as she sat up. "L-Like I've been hit by a ton of bricks." She managed to croak out. The apple juice was thrust into her hands by the older nin as she sat down.

"You had a long night, you talked a lot about Sasuke. . . Do you want talk about it?" Hinata tensed and downed the glass in one gulp, setting it aside. "I'm f-fine Mistuki-chan, thank you for bringing me here." Hinata mumbled to her lap. She listened to Mistuki's bell-like laughter as she stood back up, setting the burnt food on the bed. "It was my pleasure. You're my leader, it was both my duty and my right was a friend." She gracefully walked to a closet across the room and opened it. "I don't have much that would fit you, but here." She threw two items to Hinata then smiled at her, sweetness rolling off her in waves. "Call if you need me, I'm going to calm down some loud idiots in the living-room."

Hinata watched as her team-member left the room. It felt empty without her bubbly team-mate in there with her. She promised herself not to break down again as she changed into the cloths Mistuki gave her. It was a simple black tank top and black shorts, something she could not have worn unless someone, like Mistuki would, forced her. It was a last resort kind of thing.

Her eyes traveled back to her ANBU uniform. It was covered in blood, dirt, and tears. Tank-top and shorts it was. As quickly as possible she changed into the clean cloths and left the room, following the shouts of Mistuki and the mumbling of the people she was yelling at.

When she reached the living room where the yelling came from she stopped full out. Her team, minus one Uchiha avenger, sat on the plush sofa. Everyone looked shamed, well everyone other then Sakura who sat back glaring full well at her. "How could you guys treat her like that! You've known her since the academy day! What kind of friends are you! I bet you her old team-mates would understand why she kept herself secret, so why can't you! I wan-"

"Mistuki-chan, it's okay." Hinata whispered, stopping the angry girl before she busted a blood vessel. Hinata walked timidly to stand next to her, pulling on the bottom of the shorts to keep her modesty. "I-I want to apologize to you all. . . Iie, I shouldn't apologize to you. I had every right to be secretive. I should have kept it a secret and I am sorry for yesterday Sakura-chan, but I-I'm not lowering my status as captain. I am Hinata Hy- I'm Hinata and I'm your leader and you can't change that!"

- -

The team took her speech really well. Naruto teamed up against Sakura and gave her the heart melting smile that years ago turned her into goo. Shikamaru and Ino actually seemed proud of her for standing up for herself. Mistuki gave her a bone crushing hug and laughed before joining the rest of the team. Sakura 'pff'ed and left the home without a word to the rest of the team.

The rest of the day became a bonding for the rest of the team. Hinata took every chance to learn more about the team, but she still was fighting the overpowering urge to cry. After everyone left Mistuki went out to get some eatable food for them. This is when she chose to break down and cry.

No matter how much bonding the team did it wouldn't help without Sasuke and Sakura's help. She was going to have to talk sense into both of them, but she didn't know if she could face Sasuke yet. It was a growing fear that threatened to take over the control she worked so hard to keep in place.

She knew Sasuke was angry with her, and he was very dangerous when he was. She felt very sorry for the person who had to deal with that right now.

- -

It took twenty-four hours for Sasuke to calm down, and that was just so he knew he wouldn't rip out someone's throat. He had hidden himself within the old Uchiha training grounds, taking his aggression out on random objects. He had burnt countless trees, and broken even more things within the training grounds that hadn't been used in over sixteen years.

One female had never gotten him this mad before, not even Naruto had gotten him this mad! Hinata brought out the good and bad with him. They had only personally known each other for a couple weeks, but it had felt like a life-time. It felt like loosing lung, missing a leg, it felt like someone ripped out his new found heart, and it shouldn't have hurt. She had betrayed his trust.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the only non-burned tree at the training grounds. He was being such a drama-queen about this! Hinata wouldn't do that, she was Hinata, not Sakura for gods sake. He couldn't just forgive her though, that would mean he had to be wrong, and that wasn't possible, he was Sasuke. She would have to come to him or this would never be settled.

And he would wait until she came to him, forever if took that long.

- -

Sakura, from a young age, had bound and determined to win over Sasuke Uchiha's heart. Hinata's apology meant nothing to her, she could care less about her, as long as she had Sasuke. But right now she didn't have Sasuke, but as long as Hinata didn't she was okay. Now she needed to keep it this way.

And so, the destruction Hinata Hyuga began.

**A/N**: Wow, that was depressing! I'm going to have to watch something funny now. I did put a lot of Mistuki in this chapter. I wanted to let her grow a bit more before the story ended. So what do you think of her? Sasuke is a total ass-hole in this chapter, and next chapter I'm giving everyone a reason to hate Sakura so expect that next time, bring on the screamo!

Like I said earlier I thought about this story with a passion, and the thought of a sequel came up. That question is still in the air depending on the ending and everyone's view on it.

**Reviews and smiles are best friends, don't split them up!**


	9. Taking Down Hinata Hyuga

**A/N**: So hello again, I am here with chapter 9, but first I'm going to ramble on like usual. So has anyone else been watching Avatar??? I simply adore that show! I've been a little behind on them, so I spent two all niters looking for only seven episodes. Kind of stupid you say, I say nay. It was way worth it. Now I just have to keep up with them. . And so far I have, I'm still waiting for number ten on my site.

So, remember Vincent anyone? Well I dated him for a while, then we broke up. I think I've reached the point where I'm just done with him. It's sad I wasted a whole year of my short life 'loving' him, but I think I've found someone I really, truly love. Well I'm not going to jinx it an go all I'd die for him, but I know I really like Justin. He's a sweetie, but I don't think the feeling is mutual, sad reality. Anni on the other hand has had five boyfriends since she's returned, wow!

I have dyed my hair again. So the cycle went light brown, red, black, bleach blond, red-ish brown, and finally dark brown. My poor head. Oh! Anni also cut it all emo-ish. It's pimp!

**This chapter is dedicated to K-kun, happy birthday chickie**

**Disclaimer! If I owned I wouldn't be doing Soulja Boy like a white girl at home in my spare time. . .**

**Listening To**: Girl Fight - Brooke Valentine

**You're Weak**

_Taking Down Hinata Hyuga_

Sakura was ready to sell her soul to do away with her team captain. As the days past by she waited and watched. Looking for the one little tick that could set the ex-heiress off like a time bomb, but she couldn't find one. Hinata proved to be what her title said her to be, a formidable foe.

Two weeks past, and still nothing. Then it happened. During team sparing Hinata and Sasuke shared a silent, painful glace at one another. It was then that Sakura realized she didn't have to sell her soul, no she needed to break what was left of Hinata's heart. Smash the fragile, cracked piece of art and burn the pieces. Hinata's weakness was her love for Sasuke.

It seemed Sasuke, for some odd reason, was completely shut off from the world. More then usual to be frank. He wasn't even speaking to Naruto or Hinata. Hinata on the other hand was as outspoken as her shy demeanor would let her be. She knew she could be in jeopardy now that her secret was exposed, but truthfully she didn't care. She was happy, and she wasn't alone.

The only thing keeping her from being overjoyed was the fact that Sasuke wasn't talking to her. It burned within her veins to know that he was so easily angered by her choice to tell everyone. She chose not be mad at him until she knew why he wasn't talking to her, but it seemed that, that talk would never actually happen.

With this information in mind, Sakura Haruno began her plan to take down Hinata Hyuga.

- -

Two long, drunken weeks past by for Sasuke. His scalp hurt from all the tugging at his hair that he had done, and his hangovers were only getting worse, getting in the way of his improvement while he sparred. He had every right to blame Hinata, right? She couldn't let him have his fun for one short week? Did she think she was that powerful? Well she wasn't.

Naruto was sure that Sasuke's pout was imprinted onto his face, and the rest of the team agreed silently. He was being, dare they say, childish about this. The rest of the team, minus Sakura, were perfectly fine with all of it, why couldn't he be?

In his drunken daze he was able to make out the salty tang of blood before he heard the thump of someone knocking on his apartment door. He ignored the first few knocks before the pounding began to ring in his ears. Without much thinking he swung the door open, revealing a bleeding female at his door.

"Sakura?"

- -

It had been decided that Hinata needed help.

Neji agreed with her team-mates, she had changed since her opening. Her usual shy demeanor had melded with her head-strong, silent leader side of her personality, but the pain in her eyes was what frightened them. It lingered there, within the pearly gaze that would not meet anyone in the eye. It seemed to scare the unshakeable.

And so, for a week the team, Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi met in secret. They plotted, they argued, and they decided. Hinata and Sasuke were going to talk to each other, and damn well fix this problem they had created.

- -

With her brow wrinkled in thought Hinata began the short walk to the Uchiha manor. She had been there just a few weeks before, but it seemed so foreign, almost alien. The walls seemed to tower over her, ready to eat her before she reached the largest house of them all. She was still deciding whether she wanted the walls to eat her or the manor she stood in front of.

She was confused by her cousin's sudden request. _"Hinata-sama, can you please go plant this at the old Uchiha manor?_"

It seemed simple enough as he handed her a small, delicate white and black flower. The black made spider-webs like designs on each petal, winding themselves around the flower in a beautifully frightening way. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered why her cousin asked such a silly thing of her.

A small, sad smile painted itself on her lips as she tentatively stepped through the gates and walked through the courtyard. The home seemed colder then the last time she was here. Her eyes traveled around the courtyard for a place to plant the weak, little flower until they landed on a smooth patch of grass that lay just before the wood behind the home.

In one smooth movement she pulled a kunai from her leg pouch and dug it into the ground. With a rough twist it cleared a small, yet deep, hole in the ground. Her pale hands cupped the loose flower then dropped it into the hole, covering it with the soil that had been taken away from it.

Her brow wrinkled again as she stared at the flower. It seemed like the black wanted to take over the white, to control it. A smile appeared on her face as she stood up, wiping her hands on her backside to clean them of dirt. "Just you try."

She needed to talk to Sasuke

- -

It took every fiber, every molecule, in her body to get her to Sasuke's doorstep outside his one bedroom apartment. Her lip felt like it was going to bleed and she felt the sweat accumulating on her palms.

All she could ask herself is why was she so nervous. She hadn't done anything wrong, she hadn't done anything to intentionally hurt anyone. Nervousness should not be a problem for her!

A shallow puff of air left her mouth as she raised her hand tentatively to the door, knocking a soft two times. The door inched open. A confused look appeared on her face as she peered into what seemed to be the living room of Sasuke's apartment. Had the door been open? Hinata's senses kicked in, her hand shot down to her weapon pouch and she slowly pushed herself into the room. Had Sasuke been attacked?

Signs pointed to no. There was no signs of a struggle, and Sasuke wouldn't have gave in quickly. No blood trails, no weapons, nothing. A soft frown planted itself on her lips as she came up from her fighting position. Had she overreacted?

She laughed softly at her silliness and looked around the room with less scrutiny, but even without looking closely she found a shirt. A pink shirt. Her pale eyes traveled to the dark painted door, that too, was left open. It was then when she saw it. Sasuke and Sakura in a heavy lip lock near his bed. Sakura's emerald eyes locked with hers for a moment, and a dance of jealousy was joined between them before the emerald slid back to Sasuke.

The sudden rush of emotions surprised her. The pain, the betrayal, the pure hate, the murderous intent, the anguish. The emotions Hinata was not used to having rushed through her like rain after a drought. She felt the raw heat of her tears before she ran out the door, missing the look of victory on Sakura's face as Sasuke turned and saw Hinata run.

- -

"Sakura, lets spar with one another." The voice, though it came from Hinata's body, was not Hinata's. It was cold and full of hurt. The ANBU team watched with curiosity as Sakura cautiously neared Hinata. "I. . . I thought I was supposed to spar with Naruto today. Why change that?" Hinata smiled softly, perfectly hiding her emotions. "I decided I wanted to spar with you. Is that a problem Naruto-kun?" Her pale orbs pierced Naruto's until he simply nodded. Everyone sat in their appropriate spots, hidden within trees around the clearing as Hinata and Sakura took their spots on either side of the clearing.

"Sakura-chan, don't go easy on me." Sakura nodded half-mindedly as Shikamaru dropped down from the trees. "As troublesome as this is, this sparing match will last no more then ten minutes. First one to give looses." He stared at Hinata for a lingering moment before he barked out a loud 'go' and disappeared within the safety of the trees.

Sakura made the first move, slamming a gloved hand onto the ground. The ground uprooted from its spot and Sakura jumped into the air, using her super-strength to kick the debris at Hinata. The Hyuga sank to the ground before shooting up to join Sakura in the air on the rocks. With a quick series of punches Sakura was grounded once again.

The pink-et let out a small 'oof' before lifting her self off the ground, reaching down the pull out a kunai. Hinata landed just as the rock crumbled to the ground, covering the clearing in a cloud of dust.

"I'll make this quick Sakura."

Sakura looked around hurriedly, searching for the voice that boomed around her. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu" _She froze. Hinata, though still hidden, was serious about this. She had summoned one of her wolves. All Sakura could do is prepare herself for what was to happen. As the dust began to settle she heard the soft pound of paws meeting the ground and then she was hit. The wolf pinned her the ground, scratching her body as they fell.

As suddenly as it had pinned her down it was gone. Blood flowed from her cuts as she stood up, eyes tracing the landscape. Hinata sat on the large wolf's back, katana in hand. "Give in Sakura." The veins around her eyes created the eerie look around her appearance as she stared intently at Sakura. "N-No!" Hinata sighed then leaned forward. The wolf charged.

Just as Sakura prepared to block the wolf, Hinata jumped off it's back, springing towards Sakura. The wolf stopped and disappeared with a poof as Hinata collided with Sakura.

Hinata's body covered Sakura's as they landed, her hand gripping her sword with a death grip against her opponents neck. They both shared a minute of heavy breathing before Sakura bit out a soft. 'give'.

Hinata stared into Sakura's eyes with a hard gaze, questioning the female under her. "Aren't you happy Sakura!? You took Naruto away from me, wasn't that enough? Why did you take Sasuke from me too?" She felt rather then heard Sakura laugh. "I didn't take him away from you, he didn't want you anymore. Your not an heiress anymore, you nothing but a washed out ANBU captain!" Hinata's held back tears fell onto Sakura's dirt stained face as she wept. "I-I'm more then you'll ever be Sakura. . . I'm happy with myself."

Hinata bit her lip and drew back, stabbing the katana into the ground inches away from Sakura's head. "Your being self-centered Sakura-chan. Be happy you have Naruto-kun and nothing at all. Your getting married to him, not Sasuke." Emerald met pearl as Sakura stared up, confused by all measure, before Hinata smiled and disappeared in a swirl of lavender.

- -

The team split up as soon as Sakura was fixed up. Naruto took the sleeping girl home and the rest set off around the village in search of their missing leader. Sasuke lagged behind.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to find her himself. She had seen him with Sakura, and unlike the rest of the team he knew why she beat Sakura to a bloody pulp. She was jealous, and no matter how happy that made him he wasn't sure if she'd release what was left of her fury on him.

Sasuke Uchiha was not scared, just overly cautious. Exactly that, Hinata was ANBU captain for a reason, she was strong. He was not going to become her punching bag today, but he had a feeling that no one else could find her. A small sigh escaped his lips. She was a troublesome girl.

He ran through the wood, retracing the steps from less then a month ago. He ended up behind large oak after a few minutes of running. The winter wind had brought in more clouds. It was going to snow soon. He puffed out a breath, watching the white mist come out of his mouth before walking around the tree. "Come out."

"No." Though it was muffled he could hear it. As usual, he was right. "Hinata, come out now." Another muffled no was heard. The blackness of the hollow tree contrasted against her eyes as she stared back at him, the pearly white orbs were out-lined with the tell tale signs of crying. His black eyes softened as he looked down at her. His hand gripped her arm, and with no effort shown he pulled her out and brought her lips to his.

**A/N**: I was thinking, and I noticed quite well that this is my first fight scene that I've even wrote. One of the reasons I took so long on this chapter was my stupid self awareness. Well it turns out I'm very nervous about new things, and this was wayyy new to me. Gomen everyone for taking so long, I hope it was worth the wait.

I'm writing ten one-shots for Hinata and my own birthday. They will be out on December 27, all of them. They all are Sasuke-Hinata too. It's my birthday present to myself.

**Reviews are like the sun, and I a flower. We need each other!**


	10. Be The Long Awaited Answer

**A/N**: Wow, I've almost finished a story! It's a miracle! You guys have no idea how happy all of you made me with all your reviews. I personally think I've improved since the beginning of 'You're Weak' and I'd love for someone to edit all the chapters and make them perfect, and maybe help me with my upcoming story too. Contact me if your interested

I'd like to thank you all for the reviews. My slow updating does not deserve you all.

THEY KILLED DEI-KUN!!! So I haven't been keeping up to date with the manga, and in a vain attempt to catch up I over looked Dei-kun dying, and apparently a lot more! My readers, I beg you to fill me in past that. Any important information would be appreciated.

Holy crap, almost three months?! I'm such a bad person. . .

**Disclaimer! Trust me, I seriously don't own.**

**Listening To**: Where'd Your Go - Basshunter

**You're Weak**

_Be the Long Awaited Answer_

A slap was heard around the wood, ringing out loud enough for the nin training in the area to hear.. "N-no. . ." Hinata muttered for the third time. "Don't touch me! You. . . Your sick. . . bastard!" Her strong words were proved false by a weak sniff she created. "Just. . . Just please touch me." Sasuke let her arm go and look to the side, denied. He missed her tear filled eyes, begging to be released from their prison.

"Gomen." Though it was whispered Hinata heard it clear as day as it traveled through the wind. Her tears finally fell while she smiled sadly, causing Sasuke to flinch. "G-gomen?" Her arms had made their way around her body, acting as a shield and support as she faced her biggest fear. "Uchiha-san," Another flinch. "gomen is the only thing you have to say to me? Y-you must be sorely mistaken. . . No." That word seemed to be a big role in her vocabulary lately. "You've lied once, why should I believe your apologizes now?"

Her hair flung about as she shook her head, turning her heel and walking away at demon speed.

"I hate you." Hinata's whisper was carried away by a passing blow of wind, barely making it to the male standing oh so far from her. It hurt her, it hurt him. Those three simple words seemed to break the last bond they both held onto. Those three words were back fired by Sasuke's whisper, which was missed by her and almost by himself.

"I love you." To little, to late.

- -

"Tsunade-sama, thank you for seeing me." Bowing in respect Hinata sat down carefully, almost hating how the cushioned seat felt under her. It all just made her sick. "I-I've came in request of a one-man mission, preferably B rank." The hokage stared sadly at the ex-heiress, the room seemed just a bit sadder with her in it. The air around her sad and lonely, her aura burned out. "Hinata, out of all due respect I doubt your in the right state of mind for any mis-"

"No!" Hinata looked up finally, proving the older woman's assumptions. Her eyes were blood shot from crying and her face seemed just a little paler then usual, letting the blackness under her eyes show. She had been crying, and most her sleeping pattern was off by to much. "I. . . I need this. Please, just this one mission." Tsunade's honeyed eyes look out the window, eyeing the statues as if looking for the answer.

"Hinata. . . If I give you this mission you need to promise, no swear your won't be . If you are injured I will be forced to take the necessary actions of you being hospitalized until your back into the ANBU captain I know and admire." Hinata pulled the largest smile she could and nodded, standing up straight. "I swear." She all but sighed in relief as she was handed the mission scroll, and then she was gone.

- -

A light chuckle echoed through Sasuke Uchiha's once quiet living room. "For a genius you sure are dumb, and that's coming from me." Tired, and possibly sleep depraved, coal eyes met striking blue. "What do you want dobe?" Even his voice sounded drained.

"Hrm, just here with a tid-bit of information. Hinata's going on a mission." He watched his best friend shrug and dive back into the sofa. He himself sighed and jumped down the his window seat. He lazily pushed Sasuke with his foot, frowning. "A big mission at that. Possibly deadly." Still not seeing a reaction he pouted and turned to make his leave. "This might be Hinata's last mission, ever. Maybe you should see her off. You did push her to take such a risky mission. . ."

He couldn't help but smile as he leapt out the open window, seeing Sasuke push himself off the sofa and bolt out the door. "And he calls me dumb."

"Well he wouldn't be wrong now would he?" Mistuki laughed, suddenly at his side, running with equal easiness. "So why did you trick the damned fool? It's a simple delivery mission, nothing life threatening." She watched Naruto curiously as they neared his hiding place near the gates. His smile burst threw the darkness of the night, the famous Naruto grin.

"Because what kind of teme sex god does his own tricks? He needs a dobe like me to get his sorry ass in gear." Mistuki laugh joined his as they concealed themselves, watching Hinata talk idly with Kiba, who took guard duty that night.

"And the one true light to magic love is jealously!" Mistuki began to worry for her own IQ level the more time she spent asking this man questions.

- -

She had left.

It was sort of obvious seeing as no one stood near the gates. Oddly enough, not even the guards stood on duty. Sasuke landed gracefully and looked out the open gates longfully.

She had left, he was to late. He had driven off the woman he loved, and in doing that most likely sent her on a suicide mission. With his head bent he damned himself.

Meanwhile, down the street, Hinata stood frowning. On her face she was sickened, her heart was quite the opposite, it longed to hold him and tell him that none of it mattered, but it did. She sighed, watching his head lift and meet her gaze.

"Hinata." Nervously, she fiddled with her backpack, dropping his gaze for the dull brown ground. "W-" A deep, shuddering, breath. "Why are you here Sasuke?"

He ignored her question. "I thought you had left." Had he had less of an IQ he would have straight out jumped on her, hell, he barely contained hugging her. "This time let me talk." He watched her brows bunch together, confused. "W-w-we've talked S-Sas-"

"No, you've talked. Don't I get a side of the story?" She couldn't help but smile lightly at his smirk. It was like second nature. "F-fine, four minutes."

Carefully, he neared Hinata. Uchiha's never feared, but Hinata was hell of scary when she was mad. He has seen first hand her anger towards him. After a moment he stood in front of her, cupping her face like a delicate figurine in-between his hands. "Thank you."

"I thought you'd forgive me. I thought you had came back to me, when Sakura," He swore her heard her growl. "showed up. I swear on my life, on my clan name, that I didn't let her in." His hands gripped her shoulders, staring intently on her face, no more then inches between them. "I'm not going to lie to you, I did kiss her. But kami, Hinata. . ." He paused, watching her near emotionless face. He had worn off on her as much as she had on him.

"So. . . Y-you kissed her? Did you enjoy it?" She felt mean, almost evil after she had spoken. Kicking him in the stomach would have been less painful then her words. "Gomen. . ." Sasuke stayed silent for a few more minutes, savoring her warmth so close to him. He truly missed standing so near her.

"I can't love anyone but you Hinata." Now that he had spoken enough to almost hurt his throat for the night, he readied himself for the worse. "You-"

"Oi! Hi.na.ata!!!" Both sighed, almost deflated by the crash and burn of their moment. Offering a small smile to Sasuke, Hinata turned around and waved towards Kiba. "Kiba-kun, I didn't expect you back so soon. How was dinner?" He met Kiba's challenging eyes from behind Hinata.

Sasuke was now a hundred percent sure jealously would be the death of him.

- -

"Mistuki-chan! It hurts!" The green eyed woman frowned down at Naruto, cleaning his wounds as best as she could. Sasuke had gotten a hold of him. Ultimately, the Uchiha avenger found out about Naruto's little white lie, and made him pay for every word he had forced himself to say to Hinata. It equaled out to a lot of cuts and bruises.

Mildly bleeding and tired is how Mistuki dragged him home, and this is how he would stay until she cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. She was no medical nin, that was for sure. Her bottom lip disappeared under her front teeth as she plotted out her questions now that she has Naruto sitting still.

"So. . . Why didn't Sakura do this for you?" As innocent as the question was, she felt him tense under her fingers. To keep him from rising she continued to clean his wounds. "You haven't been in any better condition then Leader-sama since you found out. . ."

"Stop worrying Mistuki-chan. I kind of saw it coming. . ." Mistuki eyed him sadly, watching his usual light burn dimmer then ever before. She felt obliged to cheer him up.

"You'll find someone way better then skank-san, Naruto-kun." Her smile became one to rival his, finishing his bandages finally. "Only a stupid woman would pass you up like that, even Leader-sama liked you!" Her laugher only doubled at his shocked expression.

"Wait?! When did Hinata-chan like me?"

"Baka. . ."

- -

And two weeks later Hinata returned. Unharmed, and without as heavy of a heart as she thought she had.

Because he was there when she slugged up to the gates, tired and in major need of a shower. And he still said it.

"I love you."

**A/N**: I seriously cried this whole chapter at ten-thirty in the evening. My parents must think I'm insane. I don't know if it was the song or my poor attempt at writing though.

Does that kind of cover everything?

One more chapter!

**Blech, as crappy as this chapter was, reviews would make me sooo much happier:D**


	11. In A Place We Once Knew

**A/N**: Ahh! As happy as I should be, I'm not! I about to finish my most successful story yet and I'm unnaturally depressed, but never fear! I'm doing a sequel! The title and plot are a little rough, but one of my reviewers mentioned payback, and fireworks went off in my head! 'I'm Weak?' is on the very, very rough edges of story making, and I doubt it being out within the next month or so. Maybe a summer project for me, but I'd like to finish 'Heaven Ain't So Sweet' first. I gave that story up for this one, and I'd like to see how successful my little Gaara-Hinata project turns out. I will need a beta (still trying to get used to the whole beta idea after my last one. . .) for all these stories, maybe even two??

Thank you! Someone noticed the interaction between Naruto and Mistuki. It wasn't my original plan, but I really liked how it turned out and hope to Mistuki in the second edition, and maybe even in 'Heaven Ain't So Sweet'.

My last time thanking you all. Your reviews brought me the biggest smiles I've ever smiled. They cheered me up and brought my mind out of the clouds and onto the present. You were all my biggest inspiration, and I hope you will all keep reading Sasuke-Hinata fan fiction in the future. **Thank you!**

**Listening To**: Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against

**You're Weak**

_In A Place We Once Knew_

"Oi, Hinata." Nonchalantly, Sasuke inched his head in her direction on the other side of the large oak, staring at the side of her body he could catch in eye sight. She turned reluctantly, tearing her pale eyes away from the scroll in her lap. "Hai?" She caught his frown and inched back.

"You made me dress up and act like a girl, che."

He didn't miss her stifle a girlish giggle, covered by her hand. "Hai, hai Sasuke-kun. And you d-deserved it." Her smile was almost wicked in his eyes. "You called me weak." With her last bit of sassiness said, Hinata's eyes darted back to scroll quickly. His wrath the last thing on her mind.

It was rare for them to spend this much time in silence, alone at the spot they first shared their first kiss. She had been working the whole team to the bone since her and Sasuke had gotten on solid ground again. A phantom smile played on her lips as she let her glace slip up to him, then back to the training scroll. At least he wasn't yelling again.

Lost in her thoughts, Hinata missed Sasuke crawl over to her, tickling her cheek with his breath. After a moment of her ignoring him, his frown deepened. "Hinata." His frown switched to a ghost of a smile when his hemi jumped a foot into the air, gasping. Sasuke watched her hand grab her kunai pouch out of instinct. His leader was always fun to scare.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. You scared me!" His dark chuckle made the almost natural blush turn to an unhealthy shade of red. Her pout finished off the look of pure innocence of the ANBU leader, something he'd die before he'd taint.

A short while after, Hinata had returned to reading, still slightly uncomfortable while being so close to Sasuke. He was sitting next to her, keeping the thing called distance a thing of the past.

"Ne, Hinata." He watched her slump and sigh, looking up at him again. "Hai?" He smirked in notice at the annoyance laced in her voice. "Did it hurt?" Hinata raised her brow in question, her scroll once again forgotten. "D-did what hurt?"

"Cutting your wrists to get out of the chains. I would have let you out you know." Hinata smiled softly, patting his hand tenderly. "Not much." She reassured him with a smile. "I had Sakura fix me up good!" His tension slowly faded. "You would have freed m-me, but I'm a big girl. How hard is it f-for y-you and Neji-nii-san to understand that?" Her pout finished off any doubt or tension he was holding onto and once again the urge to hold her came into play. She was a temptress in her own ways.

"Che." And he loved to be tempted.

Half an hour later they still sat, huddled near each other in the cold winter weather as she still read. Sasuke kept himself busy easily by watching Hinata read. He loved to watch her facial expressions change dramatically without the undermining bubble she set up around herself in public.

"Hinata-chan?" He loved to see red stain her face as she looked up at him, her eyes questioned and ticked at the same time. This time around she did not express his questioning.

"I've been thinking lately,"

"You've been doing that a lot lately. . ." He heard her barely murmur, causing him to smirk at her odd behavior. She must have really wanted to read whatever lay in that scroll.

"and I noticed how easy it was for me to tie together who you were. All that stopped me were the ties that kept your mask on." His smirk was one of pure enjoyment, he was loving this.

"Sasuke! I worked hard to keep myself a secret. Maybe. . Maybe . . Maybe if you weren't so nosey. . ." Her strong start was taking a hill downward. "I'm hurt. Me nosey?" Her stubborn will showed, mixing with the ever growing pout that lay on her lips, itching to be kissed away. "Yes n-nosey."

The spiral of silence went on for a record time of thirty-five minutes before he smirked and neared her ear, tickling the skin that lay there with his words. "Ne, Hinata." Again he heard her growl. Had the dog and her wolves rubbed off on her?

"Y-yes Sasuke-_kun_?" Ice cold for such a sweet being. Nothing compared to him, but cold for the little Hyuga leader.

"Was I to horrible when we first began talking?" Still leaned over in the tough position he frowned. He was an asshole at first, and most likely was still one. It wasn't his fault, it came naturally. Her face lifted, showing signs of a smile of her features, and by the looks of it a big one.

"Hai, you were." His frown fell a few inches longer. "If I hadn't gotten Tsunade-sama to heal up that first cut it would have scarred." Her hand cupped the cheek, brushing his nose with her knuckles by sheer accident. "Itai! I h-had yume's(dreams) for weeks about that f-first time. . . " She turned to look at him momentarily, smiling playfully. "You-You're a v-very scary man U-Uchiha-san." Hinata could only smile wider as his frown intensified.

Randomly, "Are things better with your father?" Her grin disappeared with six little words. "H-hai, but I still haven't been to see him to much. The m-maids say he's getting s-sick too. I think I might go back for a b-bit and make s-sure he's okay. . ." His arm wrapped comfortably around her shoulder, nuzzling her neck silently as she began to read again, hoping to vanish with thought from her already stress induced mind.

Ten minutes later it was Hinata that broke the silence, a first for them both. "Sakura's kind of promiscuous, ne?"

"Hai." Sasuke smiled, though it was an invisible, his eyes said it all. "That's a nice way of putting it." Hinata shook her head and smiled. "Naruto and Mistuki have been together a lot lately too. . ." Hinata smiled fully, beaming with happiness. "I like them together."

"Tch, your such a girl Hinata."

Comfortable silence draped over them, this time much shorter. Hinata began picking at the scroll, her mind wandering off thanks to the avenger. When he broke the silence she was happy to answer, annoyance long gone.

"Why are you afraid of thunder?" Blink. Blink. Blink. "Che. . .I-I'm not a-afraid of thunder." Her lying streak hit a new high, but he wasn't buying it. "Yes you are, I saw. Tell me."

Her brows lowered, adding affect to her frown. "M-my mother died before I could truly get over most of my c-childish fears. . .My father told me to tough it out, but I-I should have gone to s-someone. I love the rain though. The smell, the sounds." Hinata grimaced pulling in next to him. "I just d-don't like th-thunder. . ."

"I'm glad you don't like thunder." He felt he slap his chest lightly. "T-that's not n-nice Sasuke-kun." He chuckled darkly and pulled her closed to him, enjoying the little time they had been awarded.

"Ne, Sasuke?" He turned his head towards her in answer. "What's the r-real reason you got mad at me when I told everybody about me b-being Leader-sama?" She watched his face go from emotionless to a pure frown. He simply mumbled incoherently, making her in turn frown. "W-what was t-that?

"You were trying to prove that you were my superior." He mumbled again, this time loud enough for he to hear. Hinata shot up, leaping out of his arms and turning to face him. "What?! I did so I could be with you without my father getting in the way!" Her anger was supported, or downgraded by a pretty blush. Whether from rage of embarrassment he did not know.

Sasuke traced under her eye and lip with his hand, calming her down enough for her to pull away for his fondling to sit near him again.

"I think you have a split personality."

"Hey!" He chuckled, leaned back and handing her, her scroll that had fallen during her sitting up. "Read."

Hinata laughed and reopened the scroll, looking at coal black eyes instead of dark print that had once caught her attention.

"Did you ever ww-ater that white and black flower?"

"Flower?"

"Hai, the o-one Nii-san to-told me plant. You didn't let it d-die, right Sasuke?" Said nin gave her the crazy look and felt her forehead. "Are you okay Hinata? There was no flower" She blinked clueless-ly up at him, disappointed. "It was such a pretty f-flower too. . ."

Again they plunged back into a comfortable silence, Sasuke taking the chance to slide Hinata into his lap comfortably so he could finally read the scroll she was so interested in. "Silencing ninjutsu. . . ?" He felt her nod against his chest. "J-Just for y-you Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked, glad to hear something so strong come out of her. "Hai, hai." He muttered into her hair, inhaling the soft, natural scent that flowed around her.

"I h-hate you, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata laughter weaved with her playful words, challenging him.

"I love you." He smirked, brushing his lips against her, already knowing her response. Hinata shook her head and pulled away, turning back to the scroll and playing around with hand signs. "D-damn!" she whispered when she missed a hand sign, bitting her lip and frowning in thought.

He found it odd how even her exclamations were soft spoken and timid. Everything about her was like this. Soft, shy, and weak. His brow bunched together in second thought. No Hinata Hyuga was not weak, she was quite the opposite.

**A/N**: Just some recap in this chapter, I thought it would make as a good falling action (Hah! I did listen in class Mrs. Emerick!)

Whoa, extreme want to not post this chapter. This is the end, not the middle or beginning, the end. I don't want it to end! To tell you all the truth I did not think this story would come even close to this popular, I hated the plot to begin with. . . And I still kind of do. I'm a hardcore Sasuke-Hinata lover, and I hope I can be as popular with any more stories I come out with.

Hrm, final notes? Well other then thanking you all (again), I'd like to thank my friends (Katelynn! And Ani) for making me do this last chapter as soon as possible. Woot for my first story finished! Pretty good for a 14 year old if I do say so myself.

**My final reviews:'( tears-tears. Make them worth it, 'kay?**


End file.
